


shut up & sleep now (babe)

by dapperyklutz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Love Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Nursing a Hangover, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 20:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapperyklutz/pseuds/dapperyklutz
Summary: Tony is nursing the worst hangover he's had since '97 following a drinking session with his teammates the night before when he spots Steve sleeping on the couch.





	shut up & sleep now (babe)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one-shot. I got drunk for the first time last night, and now I'm nursing a hangover. Plus, I watched Ant-Man & The Wasp in my current state, so. Yay. Holy fuck, that was a good movie, though. Go watch it!
> 
> Unbeta'd. Enjoy reading!

Tony shuffles out of the elevator and into the common area. He blearily makes his way towards the kitchen, eyes half-open and swallowing past the dryness in his throat as he wets his chapped lips. There’s an insistent pounding in his head, and the engineer groans and swears under his breath when his temples throb. This is the worst hangover he’s had in a while, which is saying _a lot_. But thinking back to last night’s drinking session with his teammates, Tony still can’t bring himself to regret allowing himself to get carried away with his alcohol intake.

They started drinking at around nine, first with a few bottles of Russian vodka, then slowly adding tequila and sake and whiskey as the night dragged. It was probably around past three in the morning when they stopped, and the last thing Tony remembered was giggling like a schoolgirl at Thor as Natasha drunkenly applies make-up on the Asgardian prince. His memories of last night’s shenanigans are a bit of a blur, especially after they started taking tequila shots and Tony lost count after he took his tenth.

 _God_.

He opens the fridge and takes out two bottles of water. Tony quickly empties one in record time and is halfway through drinking the second bottle when he sees a blond mop of hair peeking out from the edge of the couch. Eyebrows furrowed, Tony sets the bottle down on the countertop before he pads towards the living room, slightly faltering in his steps as he sways a bit.

Tony walks around the couch and is surprised to see Steve fast asleep, his head pillowed by one of the couch’s cushions as the super soldier breathes evenly, hands clasped together and resting on his stomach. Head still pounding, Tony’s thoughts are still muddled, and instead of doing something he’d usually do when sober, the engineer finds himself rooted in his spot as he stares at Steve.

And continues to stare some more.

Like a fucking creep.

He doesn’t know how long he stands there because he was in the middle of admiring Steve’s perfectly chiseled features (and those lashes are _really_ long, wow) when the man himself slowly opens his eyes to meet Tony’s.

Steve blinks.

Tony blinks back.

“Uh, good morning?” he says, and the engineer winces slightly at how fucking _wrecked_ his voice sounded.

Steve blinks again before a smile slowly stretches across his face. “Good morning. Have you been standing there just staring at me?”

“Uh, maybe? But like, in a non-creepy way.”

“Right.”

“Why were you sleeping here?” Tony tilts his head in curiosity.

Steve looks slightly amused when he says, “Because Bruce crashed into my room instead of his, and I didn’t wanna bring out the Other Guy so I just. Decided to sleep here.”

“Oh.”

They’re silent for a while after that. Suddenly, Tony’s temples throb, and he closes his eyes with a curse.

“You okay? How’s your head?”

When Tony opens his eyes once more, it’s to see Steve eyeing him with concern.

Tony attempts to smile, but it ends up looking like a grimace as he answers, “I’ll be fine. Just having the worst fucking hangover. Fuck, those tequila shots got to me.”

“Well, we did go through two bottles. Plus, you kept asking Nat for more shots.” Steve turns on his side and shifts his left arm so his head is resting on the palm of his hand as he stares up at Tony with a small smirk.

The engineer groans out loud when his mind conjures up a hazy image of the redheaded assassin smirking at Tony as she fills up the shot glass with AsomBroso tequila.

“Ugh. Shit. Fuck that dick-shaped bottle,” he groans as he massages his temples. “Never again, I tell you.”

Steve chuckles. “Yeah, right.”

Tony glares half-heartedly at him before his expression shifts into a contemplative look. “Hmm, yeah, probably not. But right now, I’m fucking swearing off of tequila. I’m sticking to my scotch, thanks.”

“Whatever you say, Tony.”

Knowing that Steve’s just humoring him, Tony rolls his eyes before he breaks out into a yawn. He covers his mouth with one hand, and he nearly gags when he accidentally smells his breath.

Ugh.

“You should probably head back to bed, Tony,” Steve says gently. “What time is it, anyway?”

Tony shrugs. “Jarvis?”

“It’s currently eight forty-five, sir,” Jarvis instantly replies.

What the hell? That’s so fucking early. Tony’s only had a few hours of sleep before he was rudely woken up by his stomach churning, and he barely made it to his en suite to puke out everything he drank and ate the night before.

“Go rest, Tony,” Steve repeats.

“But my room’s so far,” Tony whines in protest.

He doesn’t notice Steve hesitate, too busy rubbing his aching temples. The next thing he knows, Tony notices the blond man move until his back is pressed against the back of the couch. Steve straightens the blanket draped over his legs as he pats the space beside him.

Tony just stares at him.

The super soldier rolls his eyes but simply states, “C’mon, Tony, don’t make this awkward. I’m tired, you’re tired, and we need to rest. You don’t want to go back to your room, and this couch is big enough for the two of us.”

If Tony were sober, he would’ve said something sarcastic or come up with a crude joke. But as it is, he’s having the Worst Fucking Hangover since ’97, and the couch _is_ big enough for them. Still, Tony knows it’s gonna be a bit of a tight fit, considering Steve’s tall and muscular physique. Even though he’s been harboring a huge crush (okay, fine, it's more than that) on the super soldier, Tony also knows that it’s not every day he’s gonna be offered to sleep beside Steve Rogers.

His fifteen-year-old self would've never dreamed of this happening. At all. And Tony’s had _a lot_ of fantasies involving the Captain and himself.

In the end, it takes him a few seconds to process Steve’s words, the latter silently gazing at him with an inexplicable expression.

“Uh. Cool. Thanks.”

Smooth, Stark. That was real fucking smooth.

It takes a bit of maneuvering, their knees and elbows bumping against each other as Steve throws half of the blanket over Tony’s legs and he picks up another cushion from the floor to use as a pillow. They end up on their sides, facing each other, their noses almost touching at the close proximity. And though Tony’s nursing a hangover, the idea of being the little spoon is a no-go. Well, at least for now. Maybe. That is, if this even happens again.

He hopes it does.

“My breath stinks,” Tony says quietly, his eyelids drooping already.

Before his eyes fall completely closed, he manages to catch a glimpse of Steve smirking as the man says just as quietly, “S’fine. Mine stinks, too.”

Tony snorts, and they fall silent for a while.

It doesn't last long.

“I tend to get clingy in my sleep,” he mumbles after a few minutes. “Jus’ so y’know.”

“Okay,” Steve replies, amusement laced in his tone.

“Don’t worry, only happens when I’m drunk.”

“It’s alright. I don’t mind.”

Tony forces himself to open one eye, sees that Steve’s eyes are already closed, but there’s a fond smile etched on the blond man’s face. His heart skips a beat, and Tony shuts his eye again as he slowly breathes out.

“‘Kay.”

“Sleep now.”

“Mm-hm. ‘Night, Steve.”

“‘Night, Tony.”

“You’re so sweet. So awesome. The greatest.”

Tony feels Steve’s shoulders shake as he silently laughs, and the engineer stretches his lips into a lazy smile.

“Thanks, Tony. You’re pretty great yourself."

Tony hums in pleasure. "Love you," he mumbles absentmindedly.

He doesn't notice Steve's stunned silence, and to be honest Tony's so far off now that he doesn't even realize what he's just said.

After several moments, he hears Steve speak quietly, affectionately, "Love you, too, Tony."

"Me more. Like, so much more," Tony slurs.

Steve breathes out with a sleepy chuckle. "Shut up and sleep now, babe. We'll talk more later."

The engineer hums again, this time with a smile at the endearment. He’s out like a light before his brain can fully process the implication of what just occurred.

* * *

A few hours later, Tony wakes up to find himself draped over Steve’s snoring form. His face is nestled on the crook of the man’s shoulder, one arm wrapped around his middle with their legs entangled together. He belatedly realizes that Steve’s arms are also wrapped around Tony’s shoulders and back, his grip firm but gentle in a loving embrace.

Tony feels himself blush, and he attempts to shift his position, but Steve’s arms tighten around him, preventing Tony from escaping (as if he wanted to). Knowing he’s only going to fight a losing battle, he allows himself to relax in Steve’s arms once more. With a sigh of contentment, Tony closes his eyes and burrows his face further into Steve’s neck, shamelessly inhaling the man’s scent.

As he dozes off, he vaguely senses Steve shift his head before he feels soft lips press gently on the crown of his head.

Tony falls into a dreamless slumber with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! Reviews are motivation (and love)!


End file.
